1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gelled diethylene glycol to be used as a heat source or fuel. More particularly, this invention relates to a composition of matter consisting essentially of diethylene glycol and a fumed silica product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable heat sources have been used for many years including, campers and military personnel. To avoid the bulk and impracticality of liquid sources inherent in camp stoves, a number of devices have been invented to provide a source of fuel in a gelled or colloidal form. One such device is a gelled alcohol marketed as STERNO. Because of its volatile characteristics inherent in alcoholic compositions, this device suffers from several limitations and disadvantages. First, when ignited, the heat degenerates the gel to a liquid form, which may spread a fire rapidly if spilled. Further, due to its volatile nature, it emits fumes and a considerable odor when burned which are harmful to the health of those in close proximity.
Another gelled heat source is disclosed and defined in U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,208. This invention relates to a fuel for fuel air explosive devices for military uses and its composition consists of a polar fuel, silicon dioxide and a mixture of two alcohols. One of the alcohol compositions contains an ether linkage, with volatile characteristics with such limitations as described above.
Another fuel source is disclosed and defined in U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,719. This invention relates to a composition consisting of a combustible polymer, an organic solvent and a course powder of fiber material. The disadvantage and limitations inherent in organic based fuels are its tendencies to evaporate quickly and emit fumes and odors which may be poisonous or noxious.
It is therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a small efficient gelled fuel heat source primarily for field use in heating food and which is neither poisonous or noxious and which does not evaporate quickly. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a fuel source which maintains its high degree of viscosity over a long shelf life and during turbulent handling and shipping conditions.
The present invention represents an improved and novel composition. It is characterized by a number of advantages which increases its utility over prior art heat sources. These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become evident from the following disclosure to those skilled in the art to which this invention pertains.